1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerial tramway or aerial cable transport installation having a tramway system including transport carriers or cars moving between terminals or stations on at least one transport track or path and having an emergency or rescue system including a rescue car moving on a separate track parallel to the transport track in order to assist or rescue passengers of the transport cars in case of these latter becoming stranded anywhere along the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains aerial tramways where a rescue car movable on an independent rescue track is provided. Among these prior art tramways there are several examples of this rescue track being provided in between parallel transport tracks such as in the installation disclosed for instance in Swiss Patent 309 084. The rescue car supported by its own rescue track cables independent of those of the transport tramway may be moved along the latter to any desired location or site between the stations thereof. However, in order to permit a rescue operation to be carried out at transport cars stranded on either one of the transport tracks, the tension of the track cables needs to be altered in order to influence the cable sag, to thereby raise or lower the cabin of the rescue car on a level approximating that of the cabin of the transport car in question.